


My Saddle Is Waiting

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [19]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Daryl Dixon Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Licking, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Summer, Timestamp, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: The air conditioner is broken so Avery and Daryl try having sex somewhere new.





	My Saddle Is Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Outdoors

June 2014

Slipping outside after she had finally gotten Hunter to bed, Avery sat down beside her husband on the porch. A sigh escaped her mouth.

"You know I think it's hotter inside than out here," she stated knowing that ever since their air conditioner had broken a few days ago their trailer had been burning up. Even with the fans they had going.

It was one of the reasons why tonight to get Hunter to go to sleep she had to strip him down to his diaper and position the fan directly where it could hit him from it's spot in the floor.

"Hot enough inside that you'll consider sleeping fully naked?" Daryl questioned her as he turned to look at her with mischief dancing in his blue eyes. "Not that I'd complain if you wore clothes either but naked you is a fun you."

Laughing Avery hit his arm playfully, "You're a damn pervert," she told him watching as he winked at her before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Only a pervert for you," Daryl told her as he pulled away from the kiss. "No one else but you."

"It better be only me," Avery spoke with a teasing tone, but she didn't doubt his words. She’d never once doubted her husband's faithfulness to her except for that one brief time a few months back. But even now, looking back on it, she knew she shouldn't have.

He hadn't ever given her much reason to doubt him or consider the fact that he'd break the vows he had made to her.

"I don't know if I'll sleep naked though," Avery continued laughing when she saw disappointment settle on her husband's face for a brief few seconds. "But we could have sex outside here on the porch," she whispered as she leaned closer to him.

Her hand went to rest on his thigh, not doubting her gut on what his answer would be. After all, the air conditioning being broken had seemed to also hamper their sex some as the temperatures inside just made Avery feel too uncomfortable to even get turned on.

"You'll just be all hot and sticky when we go to bed," Daryl told her and his words did make Avery doubt what his answer would be.

Would he really turn her down when it came to sex?

Avery shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just take a cold shower after and you can even join me if you want," she told him before letting her hand trail higher up his thigh. "You'll get to see more of my naked body that way," she added on hoping if he was swayed to no that would make him say yes.

A smirk appeared on Daryl's lips at her words and Avery was sure she had won him over.

"You better be glad we have our own property and this place is out in the middle of nowhere," Daryl told her before he kissed her again.

Avery's smirk grew as she kissed him back. Her hand finally reaching his crotch where she let it rub over him through his jeans.

Her actions caused him to moan into the kiss, as well as bite down on her bottom lip.

Rubbing him a bit more Avery felt him beginning to get hard under her touch. Her mission she was trying to accomplish seeming to have worked.

She wanted to get Daryl hard enough that if his conscience kicked in that he couldn't say no and back out. He'd need this because he needed relief that only she'd provide by giving him sex.

It was a win for her really, or so she saw it that way.

"Avie," Daryl muttered out softly as he pulled away from the kiss. His blue eyes now a shade darker.

Avery knew that he truly wanted her now and there would be no changing his mind now.

"Yeah?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow as she batted her eyelashes trying to act innocent, knowing he'd see through it. He always saw through her bullshit which was why they went so well together. Most of the time they saw through each other's bullshit.

"Going to need you to get on my lap right now," Daryl told her his voice all rough but also full of want.

Something that made Avery turned on more than she already was. Her husband showed in the way he talked that he wanted her. He needed her and she knew better than to keep him waiting.

She was always eager to please him when he wanted her especially because he wasn't open about many things. He kept a lot guarded so she always loved when he let her in and see sides of him he sometimes tried to keep hidden.

Giving him a smile, Avery moved slowly situating herself so that she was straddling his lap. Her arms slid around his neck once she was in his lap.

"Hey," she whispered to him softly as she leaned in to peck his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Daryl told her softly as he looked up at her. The lust still so apparent in his eyes and again she was even more aroused.

Smiling a bit bigger, Avery kissed him again, this time longer than just a peck. Her hips moved down into his which caused them both to moan, his cock getting a bit harder in his pants.

Avery knew she'd have to free his cock from his pants soon to let him have what they both wanted which was him inside of her, filling her up. She really loved being filled with his cock but then again she was still such a slut for his cock.

She guessed it was a good thing too since he was her husband and his cock was the only one she'd have until death do her part. Avery not wanting to divorce him, loved him too much and was too stubborn to give up on him.

She was sure if she ever gave up on him there would have to be something wrong with her somewhere. She'd never find someone who loved her as much as Daryl did or who respected her as much as he did.

Kissing him harder, Avery let her hips roll into his again while biting down on his bottom lip softly which caused him to groan out into the kiss.

A shiver ran down Avery's spine at that because it kind of sounded sexy as fuck to her.

Pulling away from the kiss, Avery reached down as she lifted the tank top she had on off, letting it fall beside where they sat on the porch.

Her eyes fell shut when his lips attached to her neck, sucking and kissing on it. She’d be surprised tomorrow if she didn't have a hickie from this. A love bite from her husband to remind her of their naughty escapade on the porch.

"Daryl," Avery whimpered out as she felt his hand on the bare skin right above the waistband of her pajama shorts. She wanted him to just take them off her now along with her panties so that he could touch her to give her just a little bit of friction that she was lacking.

"Yes dear?" Daryl muttered out against her skin, his breath hitting it and causing goosebumps to form.

"Need you to take off my shorts," Avery told him through a moan as he let his tongue lick at her skin. "Want you to touch me with nothing in the way."

After speaking, Avery looked down at Daryl seeing, just from the look on his face, that he was contemplating giving her what she wanted or not. Betting that he was fighting the war of teasing her and dragging out what she wanted or giving in now to what she wanted.

The latter obviously won because he soon let his hands move to slip her shorts off, Avery raising up some to help him with that process. Feeling a bit relieved when her panties also were pushed down by him because that truly meant he wanted to be nice tonight.

He’d let her have what she wanted without having to beg for it. Not that she didn't like begging, because she did, but some nights she just wanted to get right down to the nitty gritty of things.

Especially when it had been a few days without sex. Without him.

Moaning when his hand slipped between her legs, rubbing at her wet flesh, Avery's head fell back as she began to move into his touch.

She knew full well that her ass was rubbing against his crotch. Maybe she was kind of hoping it wouldn't be long until he too wanted his own pants and underwear gone so that he could be inside of her, fucking her and pleasing her. Making her vagina as well as her very very happy.

Lifting her head back up when she felt his finger slip inside of her, Avery leaned in to kiss him. It was a messy kiss and one in which her hand went down to his jeans. She undid them in a hurry and moving up slightly so that they could be slid down.

His boxers went down with them, and once they were both removed Avery positioned herself over his hard cock. Biting down on his bottom lip as she sunk down on it she let out a tiny groan as his fingernails dug into the skin of her waist, liking the tiny bit of pain she felt from that. 

Sometimes she did like the pain with sex. She’d always had a slight pain kink but it was really with her husband that she ever truly indulged it. She had never gotten into it with any of her exes.

"You feel so good inside of me," Avery muttered out as she broke away from the kiss. Slowly moving on his cock as she locked eyes with him. "I always miss you inside of me when we don't get to fuck for a few days," she told him before biting down on her bottom lip as a moan tried to come out but she didn't want to moan right now.

She maybe felt a bit afraid it would be too loud and there was a ‘what if’ in her mind. What if someone was close by and could hear her.

But at the same time it was kind of thrilling knowing if anyone drove out this far, at this time of night, they could glimpse at her fucking her husband on their porch.

Even with just the moonlight Avery could tell Daryl was blushing at her words.

"Shut up," Daryl spoke so softly his words only made Avery smile. Even during sex Daryl couldn't handle compliments well.

It was just the man that her husband was.

"But it's the truth," Avery told him as she smiled more, letting her hips move a bit faster now.

Her head fell back again as he started to move with her now. Her orgasm beginning to slowly build up inside of her and the moment it finally hit she let herself moan then.

No longer caring how loud it was, she just wanted people to hear how good her husband fucked her. How good he was at sex.

Even if he had so many issues with his self-esteem that sometimes she'd never fully understand them all.


End file.
